


Двигатель раздора

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Ratchet & Sari Sumdac, Some Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Сари достаёт Рэтчета в надежде на то, что он уломается и позволит ей стать его ассистентом.
Kudos: 1





	Двигатель раздора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Engine Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779618) by [Swerv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swerv/pseuds/Swerv). 



> Действие происходит после эпизода s02ep04 ("Ввоз и вывоз мусора").

В том, что они застряли в Мотор-сити¹, были свои преимущества, например, то, что в городе имелось бесчисленное множество разбитых и отслуживших свой век автомобилей, которым требовался ремонт. Поскольку его товарищи по команде предпочитали, чтобы вместо опытного медика их чинил чудесный ключ, профессиональные навыки Рэтчета использовались крайне недостаточно, и чтобы быть уверенным в том, что его серво не заржавеют от вынужденного бездействия, медбот решил заняться ремонтом земных транспортных средств. Возня с изношенными механизмами приносила облегчение и гарантировала то, что никто из команды не станет его беспокоить. Оптимусу или Бамблби сложно было вставить хоть слово, когда Рэтчет работал над выправлением вмятин на старом грузовике «Форд».

К сожалению, это не значило, что его товарищи всегда оставляли медика в покое, когда он занимался своим хобби.

Прямо напротив него, расположившись на табурете, слишком высоком для её роста, сидела Сари. Она торчала там уже полчаса, наблюдая за ним с таким восхищением, которое обычно вызывали у неё все эти кошмарные видеоигры. Если не считать периодического ёрзанья, то Сари вела себя необычно тихо, что было впечатляющим достижением для такого гиперактивного ребёнка.

По какой-то причине это начинало действовать ему на нервы.

— Могу я тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — поинтересовался Рэтчет, медленно поднимая взгляд от двигателя, который в данный момент пытался отремонтировать.

Девочка покачала головой, и улыбка на её лице стала шире.  
— Не-а, — чирикнула она.

— То есть, тебе ничего не нужно? — на всякий случай переспросил он.  
Сари вновь покачала головой.  
— Тогда почему ты здесь? Разве ты не должна играть с Бамблби или Балкхэдом?  
Из всех пяти кибертронцев Сари проводила с ним меньше всего времени. Не то чтобы Рэтчет возражал, просто им не о чем было разговаривать.

— Я пробовала, — она пожала плечами, затем откинулась на сиденье назад и, размахивая в воздухе ногами, стала объяснять, — но потом мне стало скучно. Бамблби снова режется в «Ниндзя-гладиатора», Балкхэд дежурит у мониторов, Проул куда-то смылся, а Оптимус читает.

— И поэтому ты решила прийти ко мне?

Сари кивнула. То ли она не замечала смущения Рэтчета, то ли не обращала на него внимания, медик не мог сказать точно. Она перевела взгляд на его текущий проект, двигатель «Шевроле Малибу», стоящий на платформе.  
— Над какой машиной ты сейчас работаешь? Ты снова забрал с улицы первый попавшийся автомобиль?

— Ради Всеискры! Это было всего один раз! — выпалил Рэтчет.  
Технически он сделал это трижды, и только один раз его поймали, но Сари не следовало этого знать. Кроме того, виной всему был человек, бросивший своё жалкое подобие транспортного средства на боковой дороге. Рэтчет хотя бы применил запчасти с пользой, вместо того, чтобы позволить им ржаветь на обочине. Если уж на то пошло, его занятие было ни чем иным, как уборкой переполненных улиц Детройта.

— Все нормально. Я никому не скажу, — подмигнула девочка.

— Клянусь Сигмой, малыш, я серьезно! Я нашел эти детали на свалке. И даже спросил у одного из людей, могу ли я взять их, — заявил Рэтчет, с подчёркнутой гордостью. Не каждый день он спрашивал разрешения, и тем более вежливо. Рэтчет считал это признаком того, что он стал исправляться.

— О, здорово, что ты учишься! — засмеялась Сари, не обращая внимания на убийственный взгляд медика, направленный прямо на неё.

Рэтчет положил свои инструменты на стол, окончательно утратив способность сосредоточиться, прежде чем смерить девочку негодующим взглядом.  
— Убирайся!

— Что? Нет! Да ладно тебе, док-бот, я же так хорошо себя вела! — взмолилась Сари, драматическим жестом всплеснув руками. Её органическая оптика блестела, меняя своё выражение с озорного на невинное.

Это выглядело почти мило. Почти.

— Ты вела себя хорошо, пока молчала, — признался Рэтчет. Он скрестил руки перед собой и дёрнул плечами. — Но сейчас...

— Дай мне ещё один шанс, док!

— Продолжишь перебивать меня — и ты не получишь ни одного!

Сари зажала ладошками рот и энергично закивала головой. Но, несмотря на это, Рэтчет всё равно мог видеть уголки её широкой ухмылки. Он тряхнул шлемом, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, готовую появиться на его лицевой. Если бы он позволил себе улыбнуться сейчас, она ни за что не стала бы вести себя прилично.

— Так намного лучше, — сердито фыркнул Рэтчет, снова берясь за свои инструменты. Теперь, зная, что Сари будет молчать, он, вероятно, смог бы поработать, если бы, его по-прежнему не мучили подозрения по поводу её мотивов. Он выдержал паузу, а затем спросил:  
— И всё-таки, тебе-то какое дело, чем я занимаюсь?

— Мммм. Хм! Мммммммхх!

— Сари, ты снова можешь убрать серво от своего рта.

Сари тут же отпустила руки и сделала глубокий вдох, как будто они мешали ей дышать — что, конечно же, было не так — и объяснила:  
— Мой отец увлечен всем этим, и когда-нибудь мне придётся возглавить Sumdac Systems, так что я должна хотя бы знать, что представляют собой те или иные детали, и вряд ли кто-то сможет рассказать об этом лучше тебя.

Последняя часть фразы заставила Рэтчета нахмурился, но всё остальное его удивило. Сари никогда раньше не проявляла интереса к механике, но он полагал, что это лишь вопрос времени, и рано или поздно это вызовет у неё любопытство. В конце концов, каждый день она была окружена роботами и кибертронцами, особенно теперь, когда стала жить у них.

Но в одном Сари определённо ошибалась.

— Я не собираюсь никого учить, — грубо поправил её Рэтчет. После войны ему время от времени предлагали должность преподавателя до тех пор, пока он не решил навсегда связать себя с Омега Супримом, но Рэтчет знал, что ему не хватит терпения для такой работы. Даже если бы он обновил программное обеспечение, чтобы стать лучшим учителем, это было не для него.

Рэтчет определённо не обладал достаточной выдержкой, чтобы обучать столь энергичного органического спарклинга.

— В самом деле? Даже меня? — Сари снова посмотрела на него выразительным взглядом. Но на сей раз это не произвело почти никакого эффекта.

— Особенно тебя. Даже бот, только что сошедший с конвейера, способен отличить собственные стабилизирующие сервоприводы от своих поршней. Мне придётся объяснять тебе самые элементарные вещи, а у меня есть дела поважнее.

— Например?

— Например, не спорить со спарклингом о том, чего он не в состоянии понять! — Рэтчет с грохотом швырнул свои инструменты на стол и был полон решимости не прикасаться к ним до тех пор, пока Сари не выйдет из комнаты. Это была единственная возможность спокойно поработать.

— Отлично, сварливый миксер! — Сари вскочила на сиденье, щеки её покраснели, а кулаки сжались от обиды. Она спрыгнула вниз и с рассерженным фырканьем приземлилась на пол.

Рэтчет проследил за тем, как Сари вылетела из комнаты, и закатил оптику. Он знал, что она, скорее всего, побежит жаловаться остальным, и тогда ему придется иметь дело со своими товарищами по команде — неблагодарными глюками! — что будут бросать на него осуждающие взгляды до конца дня. Но Рэтчет ни в коем случае не собирался извиняться! Сари явилась сюда без предупреждения и вторглась в его личное пространство. Она вела себя совершенно как спарклинг.

«Потому что она и есть спарклинг,» — подсказал надоедливый голос в его голове. Своими печальными интонациями он напоминал Оптимуса, когда тот отчитывал Балкхеда или Бамблби, напортачивших в очередной раз. Это замечание заставило Рэтчета вздохнуть и потереть руками фейсплейт. Сари вела себя как ребенок, потому что она и была ребенком. Ребенком, которого всего лишь заинтересовал ремонт двигателя, а медик повёл себя, как последний зубчатый вал.

— Да чтоб меня, — охнул Рэтчет, поднимаясь. Его суставы скрипели, а корпус был скован от слишком долгого сидения, но он всё же заставил себя двигаться вперед. Рэтчет знал, что должен придумать какое-то оправдание для тех, к кому сбежала Сари, чтобы спасти себя от нравоучений и избавить от необходимости извиняться. Он попытался сочинить что-нибудь на ходу, направляясь из своей комнаты в главный зал.

Как ни странно, Сари не ушла далеко. Стоило Рэтчету шагнуть за порог, как он сразу же заметил её, сидящую на полу справа от двери. Она свернулась калачиком между медотсеком и его комнатой, прижав колени к груди и спрятав лицо в сложенные руки.

— Сари? Что ты...

— Я же сказала, что все остальные заняты, — пробормотала девочка, не поднимая головы. Она старательно избегала его взглядом, вместо этого уставившись в стену напротив. Пусть она злилась, но по крайней мере не плакала. Плачущие люди были хуже всего.  
— Ты меня ненавидишь?

Этот вопрос застал его врасплох. Рэтчет растерянно мигнул оптикой, и его замешательство быстро переросло в тревогу. О, нет, нет, нет! Он отчаянно потряс шлемом, пытаясь придумать, хоть какой-нибудь ответ. Вот почему он не хотел становиться учителем! Он не был создан для этого!

— Тогда почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я смотрела, как ты работаешь? — теперь Сари решилась установить зрительный контакт. Её красновато-карие глаза были наполнены жалостью к себе, когда она внезапно задала ему этот ошеломляющий по своей простоте вопрос, заставивший его искру мучительно сжаться.

— Дело не в этом, — просто ответил Рэтчет, и ему трудно было признаться в большем. Как будто он снова столкнулся с Врек-Гаром, но вместо того, чтобы спасать Детройт от поглощения микроботами, он спасал свою искру от поглощения чувством вины. Медбот быстро оглядел холл и, убедившись, что за ними никто не наблюдает, подошёл к Сари и сел рядом с ней у гаражных ворот медотсека. Рэтчет крякнул, и его суставы издали досадное количество разнообразных скрипов, когда он это сделал.  
— Я не ненавижу тебя, и не возражаю против того, что ты хочешь узнать больше. Я просто не привык к тому, что другие люди... хотят проводить время со мной, — ему пришлось выдать немного больше личной информации о своей жизни на Кибертроне, чем хотелось бы, но он надеялся, что в этом есть смысл.

— Да... я тоже, — вздохнула Сари, и Рэтчета захлестнула новая волна вины. Сари не пользовалась особой популярностью среди своих органических сверстников. Насколько он знал, у неё не было друзей, за исключением горстки автоботов, а теперь, после исчезновения профессора Самдэка, они фактически заменили ей семью.

— Я... извиняюсь, — искренне произнёс медик. Он не думал, что сможет добавить что-то ещё.

Сари ничего не ответила, но Рэтчет и не настаивал. Несколько минут они провели сидя на полу в тишине, которую он назвал бы скорее комфортной, чем напряженной. Не то чтобы поверхность была неудобной, но он не собирался сидеть на ней вечно. К сожалению, это также значило, что ему придётся вставать, чего в данный момент Рэтчету совершенно не хотелось.

— Рэтчет? Сари? — разнёсся по коридору голос Оптимуса Прайма, а через секунду красно-синий грузовик вошел в зал. Он остановился и в замешательстве наклонил голову, заметив их на полу. — Что вы там делаете?

— Ничего! — привычно огрызнулся Рэтчет. Он протянул Сари сервопривод, и она быстро запрыгнула ему на ладонь. Другим он упёрся в стену и приготовился встать, полагаясь только на одну точку поддержки.

— Тебе помочь?

— Нет! — Рэтчет сверкнул оптикой на Прайма и резко поднялся. Сари пошатнулась в его руке и схватилась за палец, чтобы не упасть. Медику потребовалось всего три шага, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату, и он закрыл за собой дверь.

— Так, теперь я твой ученик? — Сари одарила его еще одной озорной ухмылкой, и Рэтчет был рад, что все намёки на грусть исчезли с её лица.

— Не спеши, — проворчал он, направляясь к своему столу. Рэтчет поставил на него девочку, прежде чем обойти его и сесть в кресло с другой стороны. Он аккуратно взял свои инструменты и взглянул на Сари, испытывая ощущение дежавю того, что было всего несколько минут назад. — Я собираюсь продолжить работу, и ты сможешь помочь, когда я об этом попрошу, ясно?

— Ясно! — она показала ему большой палец, и улыбка наконец появилась на лице Рэтчета.

— Хорошо, малыш, тогда приступим.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ — Детройт, получивший прозвище "Город моторов", как столица автомобильной промышленности США.


End file.
